Seeing Selective Reality
by shadowphantomness
Summary: After the Indigo League is over Ash wakes up to find himself in a completely different world from what he has known. The people he talks to say what happened was only a vivid dream, so why does Ash feel closer to the real 'dream? Championshipping
1. Default Chapter

Yes… another plotbunny fic courtesy of Shadow/phantomness productions!

The title actually came from an essay I wrote for English AP… *hums* anyways…

Summary: After the Indigo League is over Ash wakes up to find himself in a completely different world from what he has known. The people he talks to say what happened was only a vivid dream, but if that's true, why does Ash keep feeling closer to the dream than to reality?

Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Ash's 'real' family and everything else will probably be different from the show because that is a dream. Ash is in actuality 14.

Chapter 1

            He was awakened by the smell of French toast, wafting up from the kitchen. It was delicious, and as he groggily came to he realized that what he was in did not seem like the top bunk of a bed at the pokemon league.

            He was in a neat feather bed, covered with a dark blue comforter embroidered with white pokemon silhouettes, in a room.

            The room itself had a desk with a computer, a TV with a Nintendo 64 hooked up to it, a bookshelf covered with books, and a large Lapras poke doll in one corner.

            A few pokemon mobiles hung from the ceiling, and the walls had posters of various pokemon on them, as well as some haphazardly hung pictures.

            It was all very nice, but unless his mom had done some redecorating, it wasn't his room at home.

            Getting up, he changed out of his pajamas, which were patterned with little abras for some reason, and into the black jeans, black t-shirt, and dark purple jacket that he found in the closet. He tucked his feet into a pair of ankle boots, which fit although he was sure he had never seen them before, and the elbow-length fingerless black gloves with a lavender stripe around the wrists.

            His hair seemed to have grown also, so he managed to tussle some sense into it with his hairbrush and keep it out of his eyes. Then, he headed downstairs to ask his mom just what was going on.

            When he got to the kitchen, he froze.

            The pale-haired woman in the black dress who was cooking with a Houndoom next to her was not his mom!

            And who in the world was the blonde man reading a newspaper at the table?

            Ash screamed.

            Karen dropped the bacon, which her Houndoom gobbled up. "Ashura, what is it?"

            "Who _are_ you?! Where am I? Where's my mom!"

            Karen blinked. "Ash, I _am_ your mom."

            "B-but! That's impossible! My mom is Delia Ketchum!" Ash said, flustered. * What is going on here? *

            Morty got up. "Ash, that's enough of your jokes."

            "…Dad?"

            "Who else would I be?" Morty asked, slightly miffed.

            "B-but! You're supposed to be on a journey as a pokemon trainer!"

            "What?" Morty blinked. "I've been a member of the Elite Five for six years Ash."

            Ash's head was spinning. "Hold on a second… Dad, are you telling me you had an affair with this woman and since my mom is absent you brought me to live with you?"

            Karen dropped the frying pan.

            Morty gaped.

            Ash blinked. "…No?"

            "I'm sensing something wrong with him." Morty muttered. "Ash, maybe you should go back to bed until you feel better."

            _I agree. He seems stressed._ Houndoom told Karen.

            Karen frowned. "Ash. What's wrong?"

            "I don't know. Is this a dream?" Ash murmured as he touched the furniture to make sure it was solid. "No, it isn't."

            "Ash dear, being a psychic comes with certain problems. You say that you had a very vivid dream?"

            Ash paused. Maybe he was going crazy. It wouldn't hurt to tell them his story, would it? With a sigh, he started from beginning to the end.

            It was a good five hours later when his dialogue finally ended.

            Morty tapped his coffee mug thoughtfully. "Hmm…"

            "What do you think it is?" Karen asked anxiously as she served up sandwiches.

            Ash bit into a sandwich. It tasted great. Maybe this dream wouldn't be so bad after all.

            "Remember what happened before he went to bed? He and Sabrina were having a contest and they got so carried away that they overexerted themselves. He's been sleeping for almost a week. I guess his mind just needed a way to amuse itself."

            _And nothing implanted those images in his mind._ Gengar added.

            Morty handed his Gengar a sandwich. "What Gengar said is true."

            "But I don't remember anything." Ash said. "Not really."

            "Well, maybe seeing your friends will give you some flashbacks." Karen supplied. 

            Sabrina came downstairs in a pink flannel bathrobe, making Ash jump.

            "Morning lil' brother." Sabrina said, ruffling his hair. "Nice to see you're awake."

            Ash's jaw dropped. * LITTLE BROTHER?! *

            "Don't mind him, Sabrina. Your psychic duel seems to have blown his mind."

            "Morty!" Karen scolded. "He just needs some time to recover."

            Sabrina winced in sympathy. "Ouch. Sorry little brother. I wouldn't have done it if I'd known."

            "Its okay, aneki." Ash said, surprised when the word slipped out of its own accord.

            Sabrina grinned. "Well, are you up to some exercise with me this afternoon?"

            "Sure!"

            After lunch, Ash took a deep breath and prepared to introduce himself to his pokemon… again.

            "Just take it easy, they'll understand." Sabrina instructed. Her Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, Venomoth, Murkrow, Umbreon, and Espeon all nodded.

            Ash had never seen the three latter pokemon, and was surprised when he learned that he had been living with them and many others for years.

            Sabrina sighed. * Memories are such tricky things… *

            Taking a deep breath, Ash pressed the release buttons on the poke balls.

            Xatu flew in circles around his head, glad to be free.

            Sneasal was sympathetic as it hugged his leg.

            Psychu jumped up and down, calling out suggestions.

            And the wolf pack watched as he thought.

            *BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

            Misty glared at the hospital heart monitor in irritation.

            "Stupid Ash… trying to drown himself." She muttered. "Couldn't even end his misery that way."

            Brock shot her a sharp look as the green lines continued on inexorably.

End Chapter!  
So a dream within a dream that is actually reality. Confused now? The 'dream' is real, what is outside is not, but what is on the outside seems real. Okay?

Drop a review please. *Bows*

Now, what I'm posting is what's already written on my computer. If I don't update something, it's because I have no time. Yes, yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanwork written by me for myself, therefore its mine under copyright law.

Timeline: 3 weeks later

Uppa – sadly enough, I despise AAMRN and thus this will not be one.

Link Masters – thankies!

Takuya – k, k

SS2 Megami-sama – I like Morty! I'm not sure if I like Will that much though

Saisaishi – gracias

Clara200 – so, what?

Chapter 2

            He loved his wolf pack. There were so many of them, each with a different elemental specialty. Sabrina said when he was little, he had called them and they had come ever since.

            It made sense.

            He stroked Tempestwolfe's fur as he watched the others run and play.

            Life was relaxing here. He went to school in the mornings, maybe another two hours in the evening, and in the afternoon he had training sessions with Sabrina or his parents. If he wanted to, he could hop on Xatu and spend the night at someone's house in another city.

            But he was learning a lot more than he had in the other world. The dream world, he reminded himself. How could he be so _stupid_…well that fluke would have to be remedied sometime in the future.

            Ah well.

            Sabrina was sitting next to them with eight spoons flying around her head in a figure eight.

            "Hi 'nee-chan."

            "Hello, little brother." Sabrina replied from where she was still floating the spoons. "Are you getting any of your memories back yet?"

            Ash nodded. "Some… they're kind of fragmented, but I do remember a few things."

            "These things just take time most likely."

            Ash nodded as he smiled at a snippet of himself and Sabrina a few years ago, when they were playing in the haunted house together and scaring the neighbor's annoying puke green (dyed?) dog off.

            Quite fun, really.

            Psywolfe nudged his arm and Ash smiled, feeding her a poketreat. She was a psychic/electric type, quite powerful and graceful. A dark magenta wolf with gold tipped ears, tail, and cheeks, it also has waves of lighter magenta fur on its shoulders and three bands of pale magenta fur above its paws.

            Ash smirked. "Well, any gym challengers?"

            Sabrina chuckled. "Not yet, but there was one yesterday. Mom's Houndoom really whipped him."

            "Ah."

            Outside the door, a clanging sound resounded. Sabrina got up. "Oh, there's another one."

            "Can I take it?"

            "I suppose." Sabrina said, "It'll bruise his pride though."

            "So? What's a psychic family to do?" Ash asked as he and his pokemon floated out the door.

            Good point there. 

            See? 

            I concede the point, lil' brother. Have fun! 

            Hai! 

            Joey frowned at the sight. "Who are you?"

            Ashura. I'm the temporary gym leader at the moment, since my parents are both at the plateau. 

            Joey frowned. "Oh well. It'll just be easier to get a badge then! I challenge you for the Phantom Badge!"

            Challenge accepted. Ash sent. Sis, could you referee? 

            Certainly. Only dark and psy and ghost types though. 

            Hai! 

            Joey smirked as he readied his pokemon. * Just a leave-in huh? Well, who gives a care? Not me. *

            "Alakazam, go!"

            Ash rolled his eyes. Psywolfe, let's show our stuff. 

            The dark pink wolf materialized and growled. Ready whenever you are! 

            "Alakazam! Kinesis!"

            Psywolfe, Crunch. Ash said, as the pokemon raced towards alakazam and sunk her fangs into the nearest limb.

            Alakazam screeched in pain.

            "Um. Forget that, hit it with Psychic!"

            But psychic attacks won't do much to a psychic pokemon. Let's finish his, Zap Cannon now. 

            Psywolfe's eyes sparked and she nodded as she fried Alakazam.

            "Hey! No fair! You used an electric type!" Joey complained.

            You idiot. She's a dual electric/psychic type so therefore legitimate to use in this gym. And you were the one who challenged me. Send out your next pokemon. 

            "You asked for it! Haunter, go!"

            But poison is 4x weak to psychic. Sabrina sent Ash as he smiled.

            Psywolfe, Psychic. 

            Hai! She wagged her tail and performed the attack, blasting haunter off.

            Joey paled. * I'm down to one pokemon… maybe there is a reason why most people don't go to this gym. No! I have to prove myself! *

            "Absol, go!"

            Now that's smarter… Ash said, recalling Psywolfe in a snap. I'll match type then. 

            "Spiritwolfe, go."

            Another wolf materialized. A black-purple wolf with three blood-red stripes on each leg, a flowing white mane with gold flecks, silver stripes on its back, red eyes, and a gold mask around its eyes.

            Ash smirked slightly.

            Joey frowned. "Not another wolf pokemon…"

            Come on, I'm waiting. 

            'Absol! Razor Wind!"

            Spiritwolfe… Crunch! 

            Absol went flying as the wolf pokemon drove his fangs into its back before tossing it into the air like a rag doll.

            Good! Now follow up with Thunder! 

            Joey left the gym, cursing, as Ash preened and hugged his pokemon happily. Sabrina grinned. "Great battle, lil' brother."

            Thank you! 

            "I'll make lunch for us, what kind of sandwiches do you want?"

            Can I have marshmallow fluff and peanut butter? 

            Sure. Sabrina said, smiling as she left.

End Chapter!

Started 12/25/03, completed 2/5/04

Thank you to those that _did_ review


End file.
